My Life Sucks
by Starry5447
Summary: Maka Alburn a spy student at the DWMA is probly not the best or the worst and then Death the Kid son of the founder best student and has to go on a mission with the worst spy ever R&R
1. Yeah my Life Sucks

**Kid x Maka **

**Starry: don't mind me I'm just a humble supporter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Yeah my Life sucks**

I know this looks bad I'm chained up next to my "partner" Death the Kid.

On a plate…oh did I mention tied up?

Oh and the plate has a chain that is slowly going down into boiling lava.

My life sucks because the bad guy is laughing in our faces…

I knew this would happen!

Anyway getting too far ahead of myself here is how it all began.

I walked down the halls of the DWMA the school for spies and I was an honors student but…

I was a little suckish when I tried anything outside the books it was a complete and total F.A.I.L!

My name is Maka Alburn A+ student top of my class but does that really matter when you can fail on the simplest missions!

I opened the door to Dr. Frankenstein's classroom; I took my seat next to Tsubaki, Liz and Patty my team.

Tsubaki good with hacking into computers and fighting in hand to hand combat smart sweet and kind can be mean when she wants to.

Liz smart, awesome with a gun never misses and a scardey cat when it comes to having missions in haunted house ha!

Patty Liz's younger sister um how do I say this politely stupid, not the sharpest tool in the shed and always ready to fight and kill, search her over and over and you find a new weapon bomb whatever!

Me failed spy sure I'm handy with a gun get good grades but has to hand back because if I enter the mission it fails buildings fall and so on.

We all pay attention in class but there is always another team in our way a team of three boys

Soul Eater Evans

Black*Star

And

Death the Kid

Ugh they were so arrogant because they got all the best missions and completed them they make my eyes twitch!

"Hey Maka how was your weekend?" Tsubaki asked me I turned to her "It was _Great!_" I sighed over dramatically

"Well I'm glad you had fun." Tsubaki smiled gently, Patty drew a giraffe Liz painted her nails and played with her hair I read a book.

Dr. Stein rolled in on his chair and fell _Resist the urge to scream fail Maka resist it! _I bit my lip hard causing it to bleed.

He got up and started class Liz and Patty made themselves look busy I put away my book and paid well not my full attention to him. "Okay class today blah, blah, blah" is all I hear.

"Hey Kid she's staring again." Soul tapped Kid's shoulder; Kid looked at me smirking and then looked away,

One if you're wondering I wasn't staring more like glaring I. Hate. Every. Last. One. Of. Them!

Two I know I shouldn't hate them because they haven't done anything to me but…they rub the fact that they can complete missions in our faces.

_Focus Maka Focus on class! _I tell myself and straighten up Stein falls out of his chair and before I can stop myself "FAIL!" I yell out and scalpel ends up near my head "Miss. Alburn what have I told you about screaming Fail in my class." Stein says I freeze up my team is looking at me.

"Um I'm sorry sir." I apologize, Stein smiles "Next time I won't miss…" he warns and goes back to his studies lecturing more about spies through time yeah whatever!

"I thought you were out of that Maka?" Patty asks me it was lunch and we were sitting at our table.

I get all red "I tried my best but there aren't that many good fails" I sigh lightly

"Wanna take a mission Maka?" Tsubaki asks me

"What good would it do us?" I ask looking up from my lunch

"Well…" Tsubaki stops and thinks for a moment

"I'm a failure when I get to the real deal I fail!" I say twirling a plastic fork in my fingers, "No, no you're not that bad you just need to get out of the books and into the real deal more!" Tsubaki comforts me.

"What good would that do." I go all depressed

Patty and Liz try to cheer me up "You're not a failure you're awesome but you haven't opened it yet!" Patty patted my back

"Yeah you're a great team member friend and secret keeping your funny and nice." Liz added

"And you know how to throw a punch that can knock someone's teeth out." Patty smiled evilly.

This cheered me up I threw my empty tray in the trash can

"Alright let's try sneaking into the academy tonight." I whispered everyone agreed.

I walked back to my apartment in silence tonight I was sneaking into the academy and no one would stop me!

Okay maybe a guard or to a bomb being set of at the wrong time possible destruction of spy school

_Maka think of the positives!_ I yell at myself hitting my head.

I open the apartment door and fling myself on my couch it's just me myself and I oh no I have a cat named Blair that likes having a witch hat on her head.

Tick tock, tick tock this is annoying I angrily read my book on my bed clocks get annoying when you're waiting for something to go on. I haven't even planned what I was going to do when I broke into the academy!

"Baka, Baka, Baka you stupid BAKA!" I yell at myself Blair was sleeping on my lap and woke up when I started yelling at myself "Okay Maka what's wrong you can tell me." Blair mewed oh yeah Blair can talk hehe forgot to mention that.

"Me and the girls were going to break into the DWMA but I haven't come up with a plan yet." I explain

"Alright you just have to come up with a plan put the book down and get over to your table!" Blair meowed trying to encourage me.

I stood up put my fist in the air and felt like I could do it. "I can do it!" I yelled and sat in my green chair with a pencil and paper and started making a plan.

**Okay so Maka and her friends break in successfully or just make it um saying this nicely BLOW IT UP!**

**Read and Review and tell me if it was funny enough!**


	2. Breaking into the DWMA

**Kid x Maka **

**Starry: just a humble supporter **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Soul Eater**

**Breaking into the DWMA how hard can it be?**

I met up Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty in a dark alley way not in front of the school because that is stupid.

"So I have a plan here." I pulled out a crumpled up folded piece of paper.

"Wow!" Patty looked at the paper

"And what does it say?" Liz crossed her arms,

"It's a plan that a wrote myself!" I hand it Tsubaki and she opens it.

"Okay so let's check Patty for grenades or homemade bombs." She suggests and Patty turns around.

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill." Patty sighs and puts her hands on her head.

It takes all three of use to find at least two new bombs and to double check. "Alright you're done." I find somewhere to put the explosives.

Patty nods "So how are we breaking in?" she tilts her head to the side. I sigh, _Geez you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed! _I laugh inside my head.

"Let's see according to Maka's plan Liz you and Patty are going to distract any guards or staff." Tsubaki starts "Um Maka are you sure you don't want to read it?" she turns to me.

"No it's alright." I wave

"Okay then me and Maka are going to sneak in through here and then we knock out Kid?" Tsubaki turns to me.

"Um is that's what is written there not um then we get out fast with leaving a trace or it crumbles to the ground whichever comes first." I put my hands on my hips.

We got dressed into black clothing and headed out I was so excited and jittery inside.

But that turned around when I thought bad thoughts of what could happen Tsubaki started dragging me along the ground.

"What happened you were so excited a minute ago?" she looked at me

"Yeah I just remember what possible damage I could do to the school Lord Death said if I make another building fall I'll be expelled!" I shook my head unhappily.

"Don't worry Patty hasn't got any bombs on her or at least I hope." Tsubaki looked at Liz and Patty who were ahead of us.

Liz stopped we were in visual of the school now, "Okay everyone take an ear piece." She handed us all ear pieces.

"Alright let's do this sis!" Patty squealed and ran off "Patty wait we need to use stealth!" Liz caught the younger Thompshen sister.

"Right I can do this." Patty whispered and both of the sisters disappeared into the night.

"Okay now we wait because it won't be long till," Tsubaki is cut short by a _Bang! _Yep Patty and Liz were defiantly fighting or distracting.

"Come in Maka! Come in can you hear me?" Liz's voice came in "Loud and clear what's going on there?" I asked

"Patty knocked out all the guards in and around the school." Liz said I sigh "Good we'll be there in a second!" I tell her.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki asked me

"Patty knocked out all the guards." I explain Tsubaki gets white "What!" she sounds shocked.

"Don't worry so far the plan is going well." I give her a thumbs up.

We started to advance on the academy and climbed up the wall. Meeting up with Liz and Patty who had sleeping guards around them.

"You weren't kidding when you said Patty had knocked out all the guards." I whistled and we looked at the front door it was locked.

This had to be the one thing I was good at, picking locks didn't matter what type I always got it opened.

I pulled out a bent up paper clip and started picking it everyone gathered around me.

"Hey give me some space." I glared at all of them they took a step back.

"And wait for it were in." I unclicked the lock.

"Yes no one is better than Maka when it comes to picking locks!" Patty jumped up happily I shushed her and slowly creaked open the door.

"Come on were in." I whispered and snuck in silently Tsubaki turned on a flashlight

"Wow the school looks different at night?" Liz looked around grabbing another flashlight

"I wonder how creepy the library is." I smirked the rest nodded and we headed to the library.

We opened the library door no locks needed to be picked because oddly it was unlocked, there was a small lamp on and I peered around the corner.

It was him my arch enemy Death the Kid _Okay what is he doing here?_ I thought angrily looking at him "Careful someone's here." I whispered.

Tsubaki nodded and we went to another shelf it was darker and waited for Kid to leave soon he did.

The lamp turned off and we snuck to where he was sitting.

"Talk about not leaving a trace." I looked at the table nothing was there.

"Well it looks like he got the books from here because there not correctly shelved." Tsubaki pointed out she did work in the library and I expect that from her.

"Right a little detective work my friend." I smirk and shuffle through the books (**A/N next part is really important read it closely don't, and I repeat don't skip over it!**) something landed on the floor in front of my feet.

"Ha he hid something in shelves." I picked it up and opened it.

"So what does it say?" Patty Liz and Tsubaki looked over my shoulder "Um I have no idea it's encrypted." I look at all the numbers.

This is a moment I wished I had listened to Stein's lectures about decoding.

"Um maybe we can get a decoder book it looks like one of those codes where the words are in a book." Tsubaki took it from my hands and looked at it.

"Yeah we can find it out tomorrow but I think my darts will be wearing off now." Patty tugged my sleeve and we bolted for a window and leapt out.

That night I found an encrypted code and the DWMA didn't blow up and crumble at my feet and we left no trance.

It was a mission success!

**Yeah I hope you all love it and I couldn't right serious and funny!**

**Read and Review! Next chapter will surprise you!**


	3. Hitting the books and more spy work

**Kid x Maka**

**Starry: Just a humble supporter oh and I didn't mention this before it's an AU story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Soul Eater except the plot and idea for this story**

**Hitting the books and more spy work**

The next day everything seemed normal no one had even known we were here there wasn't even a rumor, wow we were good.

How come we can't do this on a normal mission?

I still had the message Tsubaki said she would get a decoder book from library when she was working there today.

Liz and Patty pulled me into a supply closet, "Hey what the heck guys!" I whispered they looked all excited.

"Okay do you still have the note that we found last night?" Patty asked me I nodded.

"Take a look at the numbers the first line is a shelf in the library." Liz takes the note from my hands.

"Tsubaki said she was going to get book 175.9." Patty knocked over a broom when she threw her hands in the air.

"Okay and why does this concern me?" I ask looking bored

Liz and Patty exchanged looks "She doesn't know." Patty whispered "Of course she doesn't because we haven't broken the code yet." Liz whispered back.

I tilted my head in confusion, "Anyway were going to borrow the book and use it to crack the code." Liz finishes.

"Great so were hitting the books some more like I don't do that enough already." I said sarcastically.

"Oh and is it alright if we come to your house tonight to help you decode it?" Patty asked me I nodded "You guys are welcome anytime." I smile and we walk out because the bell is about to ring and Stein will decapitate us if were late.

Luckily we got there with a few seconds to spare.

Today Stein was talking about a test we were going to having on everything we have learned easy I'm good at test it's just the mission that I fail at.

_Okay Maka you have to study the best you can._ I make myself feel confident and then remember the note sticking out of my book, how am I supposed to study when I'm figuring out what this note says!

Then I think about it maybe before the girls come I can fit in some studying.

"The test will be in three days plenty of time to study." Stein finishes and class is just left to talk and read etc.

Liz and Patty start talking to themselves and I start reading my book tucking the note safely in my pocket.

Tsubaki comes in going up to Stein and handing him a pass that says she was working in the library. Stein explains the test to her she nods and takes her seat next to me.

"I have the book we can decode it after the test." Tsubaki explains _Okay that just makes life a lot easier for me._ I think and shut my book and take the book Tsubaki is holding.

"Maybe I can figure out some of the code right here so how does this work?" I ask Tsubaki and open the book.

"You see the first number on the first line on the note is a page number.

_Alright the first number is a 45 so I turn to page 45._ I flip through the pages until I find page 45, "Okay now what?" I ask Tsubaki

"Next number on the note is 7 that means paragraph 7." Tsubaki continues and I find paragraph 7 _this is so easy. _I smile "Next number would be a line in the paragraph. And then I'm guessing the next is a word." I say and find the next to number.

"And then the next one is a letter in the word." Tsubaki added

"Okay…" I found the 5th letter in the word and wrote it on a separate piece of paper.

The bell rings I shut the book and put it in my bag and leave the classroom with my friends.

I work on the code after lunch and through my classes.

I get at least half of it but instead of making words it makes gibberish!

"Ugh I hate this code! I can't figure it out!" I sat in library looking at the code nothing but gibberish, Tsubaki takes it and looks at it.

"I like pie?" Tsubaki looked at the paper I had my head down and was moping.

"Maybe we have the wrong book maybe Kid knew you would be a snoop so he wrote down the wrong book number." Tsubaki helped me feel better a little.

"Damn him then!" I yelled Tsubaki grabbed my arm trying to sit me down in my chair again.

"Shush you have to be quiet we're in a library!" Tsubaki whispers to me I calm down.

"How about I try to decode the message and you take a break." She suggested and I sighed loudly and walked over to book shelf and bumped something. A book fell out and I picked it up, "What the heck is this?" I study the book.

Another note is inside and good thing is it's not encrypted.

I look over the note and it says: _This is the book is the one to use_

"Um Tsubaki I think we found our book." I held it up smirking happily.

**Later at my apartment**

"That's so cool so Kid left you a note in that journal looking thing." Patty pointed at the book on my coffee table.

"Yeah but I only have a couple of letters figured out because I started studying for the test that Stein has planned." I rub my head three to four letters on another sheet of paper.

Here they are: sec

And that's it I haven't had time to decode any more than that.

Why should I even try to study for tests when my mother was the best spy to graduate from the academy and here I am her daughter and I'm the most failed spy on campus.

I don't deserve to be her to be her daughter, sure I have a dad but I don't consider him my father.

Liz takes the book and flips through it "And this is supposed to have a code that will answer everything?" Liz asked.

"Maybe hopefully it will get you and Kid together!" Patty covered her mouth from what she just said.

My smile of triumph turned into a frown I turned around glaring at them.

"What is some plan you set up with Kid?" I question "Um no not really we overheard he had a crush on you." Liz waved her hands hoping that I wouldn't kill them.

This made me laugh a little the greatest spy in the academy had a crush on the worst spy in the academy.

Suddenly the lights flicked off and I felt something brush my leg, in a matter of seconds the lights flicked back on and the book and code and what I had figured out gone!

**Oh boy another mystery to solve! If any reviewer's would like to guess what the code said fine by me!**

**Read and Review add it to your story alert and your favorites if you really love it! **

**Sorry it was short!**


	4. The Stolen Code

**Kid x Maka**

**Starry: humble supporter because well I have no idea!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**The Stolen Code**

We looked all around my living room, but it wasn't there! Nothing at all!

"Who could have had interest in a code like that?" Tsubaki asked

"The person who wrote it of course." I leaned back against the wall

"Kid wouldn't steal it back he would have done it in school." Liz sighs.

Well then he's out of the question "I don't think he would steal he wanted us to find it somehow some way." Tsubaki says looking down at the carpet.

"Since when does Blair make snake marks on your carpet?" she asked me looking up.

I looked down the carpet "She doesn't," I admitted and looked at it.

"Well than it was a snake that stole it." Tsubaki pulled out her phone and took pictures,

"Okay Tsubaki analyze that get it back to me by tomorrow." I ordered I was so close well not really; I would have to ask Kid what it meant.

Anyway now to figure who would do this and the test in Stein's class is in three days. Tsubaki runs out of my apartment Liz and Patty head out next leaving me alone.

I sit on my couch and think for a minute, everything had happened to fast the lights flicked off and then back on and BAM! The codes were gone.

I was too tired to think clearly so I went to bed hopefully by tomorrow Tsubaki would have a data amylase.

**Next Morning**

"Tsubaki do you have anything?" I franticly asked her,

"No sorry whoever sent the snake must have removed his/her file." Tsubaki shook her head sadly.

Kid walked past and I grabbed him "Hang on a minute Kid you have to explain something to me." I say

"Alright Maka what is it?" Kid sighs unhappily crosses his arms.

"Okay the message we found a couple nights ago what does it say?" I asked

Kid freezes "Oh so you found it and figured out to decode it huh?" Kid crosses his arms

"Um yeah what did it say?" I ask him, "That's the problem I was trying to figure out that code but I just got a lot of gibberish from it." Kid hung his head.

"Well all I got from it was sec until…" I freeze if Kid heard about the fact that I lost the code.

"Until what!" Kid glares at me, Tsubaki gets worried.

"Well someone or something stole it from us." I say sheepishly at trace my foot on the tile floor.

"YOU LOST IT!" Kid yelled at me, "We didn't even know what happened!" I admit.

"We have to find it whatever it takes," Kid sighed and started walking away

Did he just say what I thought he said?

Us work together as a team!

I stood in complete shock Death the Kid the boy I thought had hated me planted a message for me to figure out, but only to find out he tried to figure out the same code.

And he had a crush on me.

My life is ruined for good! (**A/N: not your typical spy story huh!**)

"Kid wants to do a mission with you!" Liz exclaimed looking at me,

"Yeah and my life is over! _OVER_!" I grab her shoulders and shake her really, really fast.

"No don't think about it like that Maka." Liz calms me down, "Working with Kid!" I can't calm down.

"What's wrong with him I don't see anything wrong?" Liz shrugs

I think about that for a moment and decide maybe I should just go on with the mission to find the message before anyone decodes it.

**Later that night**

I pushed back on my chair I had studied all I could and I felt ready tomorrow was the test, I knew I was going to ace it.

I suddenly started thinking about the code and why it was hidden there.

Questions swirled around in my head who planted it there? Who stole it?

I shake my head and get into my bed drifting into a light sleep until rocks hit my window, _OH MY GOD I WANT TO SLEEP!_ I open my window and see my team with Kid.

"Hey sleepy head get dressed and get down here OKAY!" Patty screamed at me,

I got dressed in spy clothing and I grabbed my gun and headed down to the first floor of the apartment building.

"Okay good now we have to head out somewhere." Kid said I glared at him "We don't even know where to go." Tsubaki says.

"That's what you think." Kid held up a file we all looked at it.

"Apparently it's the school nurse that stole the code she specializes in snakes and you had snake marks on your carpet correct." Kid looks at me.

I nod slightly "So Nurse Medusa stole the message the book and what I had decoded."

"And she must have found the book but wanted to lie low till you figured out some of it." Tsubaki suggest.

"Exactly," Kid smirked I nodded "Let's sneak them back then it can't be too hard." I take the file from Kid's hands.

"I don't think it would be that easy we don't even know where she left the code." Kid shrugged looking at us.

"We can check her office first." I hold up a finger, "But the DWMA is forbidden to go in at night." Kid seemed scared by the looks on our faces.

"Well girls we're going back to the DWMA and breaking in again." I put my hands on my hips and turn around.

"WHAT! You've done this before!" Kid stares in astonishment "Yeah the only reason you didn't know about it is because we left no trance." Patty smiles evilly.

"Okay we're going to follow the same plan we did last time." I ordered as we got closer to the DWMA, everyone but Kid nodded.

Patty and Liz went ahead of us a couple bangs and I heard in my earpiece that it was clear and the guard we're knocked out.

"Alright let's go." Tsubaki says motioning us and we run climbing over the wall and I crack my fingers ready to pick the lock.

"Hello again lock." I smirk and pick it in a matter of seconds.

"She's good at that." Kid sighed and I snapped and evil look at him,

"For your information I can pick locks it's one thing I'm good at." I open the door slowly.

"Let's go." I smirked and we all walked inside "Okay Liz Patty Tsubaki watch our backs me and Kid will go find the message and get back to you in 20 minutes or less." I say.

They all nod their heads and me and Kid head down to the nurse's office and I pick the lock on her door.

Me and Kid slowly walk in keeping to the shadows and staying hidden Kid advances on Medusa's desk cautiously opening folders.

"Nothing here how much longer do we have?" Kid looked at me I was looking for something you wouldn't expect from a teacher's office.

"Um 14 minutes," I say and look behind a picture frame.

"Kid, Kid! Get over here I found it!" I hiss and he comes over we open the frame take out the code but WE STILL NEED THE BOOK!

"We still need the book." Kid stuffs the code in his pocket,

"And do you here that sound?" I asked looking around purple gas started filling the room I covered my mouth and nose.

Kid started coughing I wish I could tell him not to breathe it in, "Kid don't inhale it!" I hiss and look for an exit.

I grab some of the mask and fastened it on Kid's mouth and nose area and my own much better.

I hold Kid on my shoulder and try to open the door _Locked dang it! _I look for a window and just end up finding nothing at all.

_Come on come on think, think! _I lay Kid down on one of the beds and repick the lock opening the door and letting the gas out I grab Kid and see the book sticking out of the draw and I grab it hurry outside the DWMA to meet up with the rest of the group.


	5. We got it Back

**Kid x Maka**

**Starry: just a humble supporter...do not bother me! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**We got it BACK!**

I breathed in fresh air that gas must have been some sort of poison to either knock us out or kill us.

Kid regained some of his breath and started throwing up defiantly poison to kill us.

"Kid are you alright." Tsubaki rushes over to him he nods and "I think it's over don't worry." He sits up.

"Someone didn't want us to finding the message." I cough lightly and look at the book in my hand, "Let's get home Tsubaki can get us some medicine." Liz and Patty help us up and back to my apartment.

I fall into my easy chair still coughing my throat feels closed up making it hard to breathe, Kid is wheezing trying to breath he's on my couch.

"At least we got the code back." I sit back Patty brings me and Kid water, "Hey Patty did you see the person that let the gas in?" I asked her taking my glass of water.

I gulp it down Patty thinks for a minute then shakes her head "It must have been set up Medusa must have known we would tried to get it back." Kid whizzed taking his glass of water.

"So she planted everything there and hoping to kill us." I add standing up and sitting near my coffee table.

"What could be so important on this code that someone would kill just to keep it safe?" I ask myself Liz and Patty shrug, Tsubaki comes back with an antidote for poison.

"It took a while to find it but I got something that will bring you 2 back to normal." She panted holding up the bag.

We take the medicine and feel my throat loosen and I smile and go into my room, "What is she doing?" Patty Liz and Tsubaki heads peered around the door to see me searching over documents on my desk.

"There is no way Medusa is getting a hold of the message again I open up journal and get the code message from Kid.

Throwing the journal back into the draw with everything we need to crack it.

"The message should be safe that journal only opens to my voice and only I know the password.

"Good we don't need it falling into the wrong hands again." Kid golden eyes meet my green eyes, 'Is it alright if we stay here tonight please Maka it's late." Patty gets on her hands and knees begging, I smirk.

"Yeah of course you can stay the night." I say everyone cheers

"What about me?" Kid stands up I nod "I guess tomorrow we can try to crack it just stay as long as you like Kid." I start liking my new found friendship with him.

"What a second I just remembered Soul lives down the hall from here he and Black*Star should know about this to." Kid points his finger in the air.

"Why should they?" I ask crossing my arms

"Their part of my team I can't just leave them in the dark." Kid rushes out the door and down the hall.

He comes back with Soul "Hey so what's this about a code and a message I'm hearing about." Great he's one of these cool guys.

"Kid not telling me what's going is not cool I called Black*Star he's on his way." Soul stuffs his hands in his pockets.

Black*Star walked in through the door tired "What's going on it's like 5:00 am" he rubbed his arms

"Didn't Soul tell you anything to him?" Kid glared at his friend.

"Yeah of course I did about the code at least." Soul sighed leaning against my wall.

"Alright so there's this note that Kid and Maka were trying to decode but when Maka got at least three letters to it, but then a snake came and stole the codes and such." Patty pauses for a second then continues.

"We found out it was Nurse Medusa that stole the codes and she planted them in her office and when Kid and Maka went to get them there was a trap set of poisoness gas!" Patty finished.

I nod everything was true I rush to my room and open the journal and come out with the code.

"Here it is I can decode after Stein's test I can decode it." I explain and everyone nods in agreement.

"Now let's go back to bed I'm tired and we have classes in a little while." I smile tiredly and head into my room Kid Black*Star and Soul go to his apartment.

Morning came to quick I felt terrible from lack of sleep and my brain was half on literally I could hardly hold my one eye open.

Patty and Liz were still asleep on the couch Tsubaki had taken the easy chair I gently woke them and made breakfast.

"Why can't we just ditch school today and stay here and sleep!" Patty complained looking at me with her big blue eyes.

Liz looked at me with one open eye and sat up, "Ugh yeah what she said," Liz collapsed again,

Tsubaki seemed to be the only one fully awake, "Maka if you want me to cook I can." Tsubaki smiled getting up and walking in to the kitchen where I was half asleep.

"Sure go ahead." I yawn and fall into the easy chair and the smells of Tsubaki's cooking overwhelm me.

"Come on Liz Patty Maka wake up." Tsubaki brings plates into the living room and I wake up to the smells of well-cooked omelets.

Patty gulps down her food and Liz eats a little less fast I eat at normal speed and but we all finish at the same time.

"Okay let's head off to school Maka do you have the codes." Tsubaki asks me and I nod holding everything in one hand.

"Good we need to keep track of those after the test, Maka and Kid are going to ask to go to the library." Tsubaki explains a plan I never approved,

"Wait what I'm doing what!" I say all of them laugh,

"Don't worry it's not a plan that we set to get you and Kid together." Patty smiles I feel a bit relieved.

"but just in case." Tsubaki puts an ear piece in my ear

"Why?" I ask

"To give you dating advice." Liz smiles, I almost fall over

"Why would I want dating advice?" I ask still confused

"Wow you are slow about this." Patty laughed.

"Let's just go to school." I mumble and walk out.

**How did you like it!**

**Read and Review at least 2 chapters will be uploaded everyday and it this is going to be a trilogy **


	6. Taken hostage by crazed nurse not good

**Kid x Maka**

**Starry: not saying anything but still enjoy the story**

**Answering Reviews: WolfSkater: Yes they do love getting in trouble! First comes love then comes marriage**

**Taken hostage by a crazed nurse not good!**

I looked at the test over and over again it looked hard very hard for a tired person at least.

I answered half the problems checking them over and answering the other half of the questions checking them.

_Everything seems alright and the test is almost over_ I smile and put the test upside and raise my hand.

"Yes Miss. Alburn what is it?" Stein looked up at me "Can I go to the library I finished my test?" I ask.

Stein thinks for a minute then nods his head I grab my bag and head up to the library.

I pass the nurse's office on the way there and see it closed ha that's what happens when you put poison gas in your office.

But that doesn't stop Medusa from being in school, "Well Miss. Alburn where are you heading?" she asked me I glare slightly.

"I have a pass from Professor Stein's classroom to go to the library." I explain.

Medusa smiles "I would like to see your bag Miss. Alburn." I feel frozen,

"Do you have a search warrant." I shuddered inside; Kid comes up next to me.

"No but something was stolen from my office and I have permission to search students." Medusa says.

Kid leans next to me "On the count of three give me your bag and make a break for library we can spilt up and meet there." He whispers I nod.

"One…Two…Three" I hear Kid say and I toss my bag to him and we run around her.

She probly knew we were going to do this because two snakes came out of nowhere stopping me and wrapping around me.

"Well do you like my snakes?" Medusa's heels clicked against the floor I couldn't move I couldn't run or get to the library.

Kid had escaped don't worry,

"I hate your snakes what do you want with that code!" I glare and try to get free struggling against the snakes which made it tighter.

"Oh only once it's cracked the thing inside will become my ultimate experiment." Medusa giggled.

I wish I had weapons everywhere like Patty and I could stab Medusa's special snakes.

"You have no further use for me Kid has the code." I laugh she smirks,

"Sadly I still have plans for you snakes freeze." Medusa orders the snakes and they freeze up and I feel cold and frozen trying to move is impossible.

Kid rushed into the library he didn't see Maka behind him she must have gotten captured.

"Maka where are you!" Kid whispered heading to the end of library and sitting down _I guess I have to figure out the code for myself _Kid sighs opening the book and figuring out the code.

**Later**

I woke up in a tank thingy whatever,

"Your awake my newest experiment." Medusa smile widen and I don't get scared not yet at least.

I suddenly remember the invisible ear piece Tsubaki knows how noticeable they are and hid it.

"Tsubaki come in!" I press it and talk into it.

"Maka where are you we've been looking everywhere!" Tsubaki's voice came into the ear piece,

"Not kidding about this I've been captured by our crazed nurse." I explain and try to open the tank.

"Kid figured out the code it says the secret passage under school there's a secret passage under the school!" Tsubaki says.

"Okay trying to escape." I look for something to pry it open.

"Hang on where are you maybe I can locate you with the ear piece chip?" Tsubaki says.

I sigh "in a tank thing it's dark and empty and creepy." I explain the best I can.

"Okay hang on I found you we are coming to get you." Tsubaki says making me feel better at least.

Medusa comes back opening the tank, holding a needle my worst enemy.

"Well Miss. Alburn this is the last I will be hearing from you I believe." She smiles tapping the needle ready to inject it.

"What is that?" I ask fearfully _please hurry! Please HURRY!_ I cry out in my head.

"Just a little concoction I made and you're my newest subject." Medusa gets ready to inject it and stops herself.

"Hmm, something's not right here." She grabs my face turning it back and forth and then shrugs turning away, only to hear a bang at the front.

"What now! Crona go take care of them!" Medusa pulled me out by my arm and held the needle to my neck.

Kid, Black*Star, Soul, and Tsubaki burst through the door.

"Oh hello kids welcome to my lab." Medusa has her thumb on the syringe,

The needle barley poked my neck "Don't do it or, I'll…" Kid pointed his guns at her,

"Kill me along with her as well you are pathetic." Medusa sighed and I felt the needle go further into my neck.

Kid lowered his weapons "Kid whatever this is it meant kill me just aim and shoot!" I say and feel another bit of pain.

Liz burst through the door next as I felt liquid seeped into my vein.

She grabbed one of Kid's guns and shot Medusa in the head she and I feel to the ground.

_Too much in shock of what just happened _I twitch unhappily a little bit of the liquid seeped into my veins what was it?

"I'm sure she'll be okay and it looks like we need a new nurse though." Tsubaki helps me up.

**DWMA new nurses office (A/N: Get it because ah never mind)**

I lay in the bed Naigus looking over me "I can't find anything strange inside your blood." She sighs I sit up.

"I swear she, she injected something into me." I shiver at the thought,

"Well I'm sure your fine." Naigus smiled and I walk back to library to meet up with my friends.

"So anything weird?" Liz asks reading a magazine,

"No she said she couldn't find anything." I shrug taking a seat next to Tsubaki and pull out my book.

"So do you think we should go into the secret passage or not?" Kid looked over the brim of his book.

My curiosity is at its peak I want to know what's passage is under the school and I smile "Yes we are Kid doesn't your dad own the school?" I ask looking at him.

He nods "I can get a map of it." I smile he um blushes.

"Okay we go tomorrow it's a free day we don't have to anything at all." Tsubaki smiles

"YAHOO we're going under the—"Black*Star starts but Soul covers his mouth

"Dude no one can know what we're up to you baka." He sighs.

Our plan was set we were going under the school….

**Hope you loved it **

**Read and Review remember this book will be ending soon and Medusa will stay dead no second chances for her!**


	7. The secret passage

**Kid x Maka**

**Starry: Nearing the end….**

**Answer reviews: WolfSkater-. What?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**The Secret Passage**

The next day came fast I was excited for this.

We were going down into the secret passage today after everything that had happened you'd think I would take a break.

I got up met Tsubaki, Liz and Patty at the door we walked to school meeting up with Black*Star, Soul and Kid.

"Hey guys ready for a day of excitement?" I smiled, they nodded.

"I can't wait for this it's going to be awesome!" Black*Star said, Soul nodded Kid smirked.

Liz and Patty high fived Tsubaki smiled cheerfully.

"Okay Kid did you get the map?" everyone turns to Kid he pulls out a folded piece of parchment,

"Yes I did I had to steal it though." Kid smirked now we have everything we need.

"Kid stealing things from his father who is he turning into?" Soul joked and turning to me I laughed "Only I don't steal from my dad it would be to easy." Everyone burst into laughter.

We continued to walk to school since it was a field day and none of us had gotten permission, oh boy wonder why?

We killed a freaking staff member but she was evil and was I mean, injected something into me.

The school was empty except for a few staff members and Lord Death (**A/N: you all know why and if you don't than why are you reading this!**) we were able to wander the halls.

"Okay I think we're getting close." Kid took out the map and I peeked over his shoulder,

"Shouldn't it be hidden behind something or in a wall?" I ask, Kid nods

"It should be around here somewhere." He closes it and puts it back I scan the wall nothing everything looks normal to me.

"Aw man we are never gonna find it!" Black*Star complains.

"Yes we will don't worry Black*Star!" Patty says cheerfully while I have grown bored and lean against a wall which I feel slip.

"Um guys I think I found it." I say and turn around facing the wall.

"Great job Maka." Kid walks up to the wall and pushes it I help out along with Soul and Black*Star.

The passage soon opens and we walk down into it a long line of steps I tell you that much!

My feet are aching by the time we get to the bottom and my legs everything in my lower part hurts!

Not only am I feeling pain and soreness there but oddly something in me is burning and stinging pain at the same time.

I grab my chest this pain is making it harder to regain my breath "Maka you alright?" Liz comes next to me.

"Yeah…I'm….Fine" I lie and finally regain my breath.

"Well I hope so we have a _long_ way to walk and find out what Medusa was after." Liz tells me I nod and stand up straight.

We run walk whatever and get about half way there, to take a break because I'm having trouble breathing again.

"Geez Maka hurry up and catch your breath you're slowing us down." Black*Star crosses his arms in annoyance.

_Well sorry for there something not being right with me_ I hold my tongue best not start a fight down here.

"Black*Star we could all use a break it's not just Maka." Tsubaki pants Liz and Patty are sitting up against a wall.

"It's so hot down here!" Patty complains, Liz nods in agreement

"You would think for an underground tunnel it would be cooler." Liz says.

I nod and feel a pain in my head and it makes my eyesight all bleary, I must have fallen because Soul caught me.

"Maybe you should go back up top Maka." He helps me up, I glare brushing off my shoulders "No I won't I wanna know what's down here too." I refuse to give up now.

I want to see what's down here myself not just look at pictures geez!

We're almost there why turn back now I little headache isn't going to stop me that's for sure,

Well soon after the headache turned into a migraine and now I know something is wrong with me…

"_Why hello Maka,"_ I hear a voice "Hey did any of you hear that?" I ask

"No"

"What I didn't hear anything?"

"Maka are you going mad?"

I look at Tsubaki, Soul and Kid they haven't answered yet.

"Maka listen you should really go back." I expect that from Soul

"Yeah maybe something down here is driving you nuts." Kid shakes his head, geez I thought he would disagree.

"Maka if you want to go I'll go back with you." Tsubaki says.

I shake my head "I'll be fine don't worry about a thing."

We continue walking and it's not just Liz and Patty feeling the heat anymore it's all of us whatever is down here must be some form of fire.

"Hey sis what if it was lava that was down here?" Patty asked Liz had her sleeves rolled up and so did I when did it so steaming hot?

"That might be possible and it meant not be I don't know." Liz replies.

"I think we're nearing the end." I pant wiping sweat off my brow _"Good for you little test subject."_ The little voice said inside my head _who are you what are you! _

"_I'm nothing important just something that ended up in body." _The voice laughed I froze.

"Maka something wrong?" Kid turns to me "I'm fine," I lie.

_You're a parasite then! _I yell at it

"_Yes and No don't worry I'm not going to eat you from the inside out, I'll just be a little voice in your head."_ My voice says cheerfully I laugh.

_Yeah I'll believe it when I hear it, _I tell it and start ignoring the pain in my head, and the heat isn't helping me at all.

We walked a little further and saw a door it looked like it was burning hot from all the heat waves and what's worse it's metal and we can't touch it…

**Suspense like all the other chapters haven't been like that **

**Read and Review!**


	8. Lava under the School wow

**Kid x Maka**

**Starry: hope you're going to soon recognize this part!**

**Answer reviews: Drew Secret: thanks for adding the story to you r favs! And yes it is dramtic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Lava under the school wow**

I moved forward on the door I was going to try to open it but was stopped by Soul he grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't touch it you meant burn your hand off." He says

"We have to open it." I say _Hey voice any ideas? _I ask it

"_Try melting the door with water." _Not very helpful "Do we have any water?" I ask looking at every single one of them.

"I have water." Patty raises her hand and hands me a bottle of water.

"Thanks," I say opening it, "Question how is it going to open the door?" Black*Star asked

"Just wait and see." I get ready to splash it on the red hot door. _You better be right voice! _I inhale some air and splash the water on the door.

It sizzles and starts to melt away and then we can enter "Come on say I'm amazing." I put my hands on my hips.

"After we get back on top will I say that." Black*Star sighs, "You are amazing Maka!" Patty cheers.

We step in seeing boiling lava and something not right someone is already here and he doesn't look happy to see us.

"Ah ha, ha it's those nosey brats that killed Medusa." He growls to a girl she smiles at us.

"Why hello there ribbit and welcome to your deaths." She tells us Patty flings out two guns Kid brings out his guns.

Soul and Black*Star pull out their weapons I bring out my gun.

Liz grabs her gun and so does Tsubaki "We have you surrounded." She warns, _"Careful Maka these are experiments by Medusa." _Voice warns me I nod, _Got any info on them? _I ask it _"Yes actually the man's name is Free and girl is a frog that can turn into a human named Erica." _That's all the info I need.

Free moves quickly and goes right for Patty and Black*Star and strikes them down hard cracking the ground under them.

"Aaaaaa!" Patty screams I change my gun to grapple mode and shot it at one of the ledges swinging to grab them both and put them up somewhere safe.

"Their okay!" I call down to Liz she huffs a sound of relief and fires at Erica who is dodging bullets, Kid runs up to Free and punches him with his guns I swing down kicking Free in the face.

"Nice hit." Kid congratulates me, I retract the grapple and turn it back to normal gun mode firing at Free, at least 20 bullets hit him.

But of course he is still alive, "Why won't you die!" I scream and reload my gun only to be charged at Kid blocking me and getting punched in the stomach and chest and falling.

"KID!" I scream and kick the man in the face and feel the ground crumbling beneath me I grab Kid's unconscious body and swing over to where Soul Liz and Tsubaki are.

_Why won't he die! _I'm looking for answers _"Because he's immortal you idiot if you let me explain some more you would know that! Careful of the tadpole bombs!" _I turn behind me and see bombs shaped like tadpoles they blow up causing all of to fall not into the lava.

But into a little glass box and it's cool in there.

"Haha looks like you're trapped at the moment." Free chuckles and locks the top of the box "Crap!" I say and jump up at the top only to be like a bird and crash back down.

Tsubaki tries to wake up Kid and Liz shoots the box trying to break it but the bullets are getting stuck,

"Just face it Liz we're trapped like mice and there the cats." I'm about ready to give up, Liz sighs sitting down her knees up to her chest.

_Wait a minute Patty and Black*Star yeah there still out there Erica and Free don't know about them! _ I start pounding on the glass.

"PATTY! BLACK*STAR!" I start pounding on glass Liz and Tsubaki and a newly awaken Kid observe what I'm doing.

All of in the box pound against the glass _"It's not doing much is it._" The voice said in a bored voice.

_Shut up voice this isn't the time for you. _I shake my head "Wait a minute free the girl with pigtails she's the one Medusa was talking about before she died." Erica pointed to me.

"Fine I'll bring her out she's one of us anyway." Free sighed I felt like I was hovering,

"MAKA!"

"MAKA!"

"MAKA!" Everyone cried out as I was lifted from the glass box.

Kid grabbed onto my leg and was out with me, "Hmph! I got a stray what do I do with him?" Free yanked Kid off me.

"Throw him in the lava I don't care we just need the fourth experiment." Erica waved Kid off.

"No! Don't!" I cried out pushing into Free, "Get off of me you brat where is Crona anyway!" Free levitated me off of him.

A boy with pink hair chopped off in odd places and he was weak and skinny and wore some sort of black cloak. "I'm here," he says walking up to us.

I was crying Kid got free and punched Free in the face and rushed over to me "I won't let you hurt her!" Kid defended me.

"Well she's not going to come quietly is she let's have her go for a dip in the lava with the boy. Then find the jewel." Erica shrugs.

Go in for a dip in the lava oh no and what is this about a jewel!

Next thing I found myself tied and chained with Kid behind me slowly going down into lava, you recognize it right the setting?

**Right back to the beginning just the next chapter and epilogue and we are finished with the first book, don't worry I won't stop it there!**

**Read and Review!**


	9. Burning love

**Kid x Maka**

**Starry: one of the last two chapters YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Burning love**

Right back to the start, over lava on a plate going down into except Liz, Soul and Tsubaki are watching in fear.

I close my eyes and feel my tears drying up,

My name is Maka Alburn I'm a spy student at the DWMA and I'm about to die.

I think this is the part where the bad guy or Free says "Any last words Death the Kid and Maka Alburn," and the spy does something really amazing.

"Well Maka Alburn any last words?" yep he asked it, I see Patty and Black*Star on the ledge.

I see Black*Star jam the chain that is lowering me and Kid to our doom, "Kid do you have something I can use to pick the lock?" I ask him

"I think there's something in my boot that you can use." Kid wiggles his leg and I reach the best I can going down slowly.

"Got it!" I say and try to get it in the lock, "I'm waiting." Free taps his fingers in annoyance.

"Anvil!" I shout he looks confused and I smile Patty is pushing an anvil that will land on Free's head.

"I don't get it but say goodbye to the world." He laughs and pulls the lever but something or a certain someone, jammed the chains gee I wonder who?

The anvil lands on Free's head knocking him out Erica and Crona are nowhere to be seen and something else is missing.

I unlock the chains and me and Kid leap onto solid ground again and freed our teammates that were in the glass box.

"Thank you that was a weird trip wasn't it." Liz stretched out Tsubaki hugged me "Thank god you're alright and for saving us." Was she crying?

"Thank Black*Star and Patty I just got you out." I see them come down and I smile,

"Yeah you better thank me or you would be fried spy right now." Black*Star said I smirked.

Patty gave me a surprise hug "Yay we did it!" she cheered.

"No we didn't they got the jewel that was hidden down here." Kid pointed to the small case that looked like it held something.

I remember the words Medusa said _"It will be my ultimate experiment." _I start to wonder what she meant.

_What would be here ultimate experiment be? _I think and realized we were going to be in _so_, much trouble and I would have to see my dad in the Death room.

Now this made my life suck even more!

**Okay my shortest chapter sorry about that Epilogue meant be shorter!**

**Hope you liked it Read and Review!**


	10. Epilogue

**Kid x Maka**

**Starry: final chapter to the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Soul Eater**

**Epilogue**

I hung my head Lord Death looked at all of us most likely unhappy with us, I mean we did disobey a lot of orders and it might be our last day here.

"MAKA ARE YOU OKAY!" my dad leapt toward me "Yes dad I'm fine now go away." I growled making him freeze and go into a corner moping.

"Anyway back to what we were talking about I'm not going to expel you." Lord Death said making our spirits rise.

"Or punish you the jewel being taken away from our school is enough punishment, plus you all must be tired." He said.

"Okay class dismissed." Lord Death waved us all off,

"Maka can you stay here a minute." I turned to face the founder of the school.

"Yes sir what is it?" I say obediently

"So obedient just like her mother." My dad sighs happily and I ignore him focusing on Lord Death.

"Well Maka you said you heard a voice in your head when you were in the lava pits." He tilts to one side and I nod.

"It was weird it started out as a couple headaches and then bam a voice in my head." I explain,

"Well we did find something within your head a small snake like creature." Lord Death told me, my dad flipped out.

"Someone injected my Maka with something I will kill them!" dad yelled

"Reaper chop." Lord Death chopped down on my dad's head.

"Now that snake could be dangerous so take precaution on your missions." He tells me, I nod.

"I understand sir I want to ask you something Lord Death." He turns his attention back on me,

"Yes Maka what is it?" he asks me, "Medusa before she took me hostage she said something like 'It will be my ultimate experiment'" I repeat the madwoman words.

"She meant you, you were going to be her experiment her personal pet." What he says shocks me,

"I understand what does the jewel do?" I ask wondering why.

"It makes the perfect human no one can beat it." He explains, "Alright then how does it do that work turn?" I ask

"It has to be crushed and added water or black blood which is what is inside you." Lord Death explains "Okay so if that had been injected into me I would be…" I could only think the worse.

"Yes you would be evil right now." He says gravely, "You may leave now." I'm shooed off.

A snake inside of me huh _"Hey Maka got your answers?" _ The snake asked.

_Yes I do _I smile and meet up with everyone else.

The worst was over or was it right now I want to rest and have fun for a week or two no missions no nothing just me myself and I.

Things were looking up in my life…

**So I hoped you liked it and sorry it was short!**

**Answer reviews: Drew Secrets: yes it was black blood **

**WolfSkater: once again we meet again .**


End file.
